yardipediafandomcom-20200213-history
SPOKANE ANARCHY WRESTLING
Spokane Anarchy Wrestling Inc. is an integrated media and entertainment company founded by Jesse Lawson and Chris Bryson in the summer of 2006. S.A.W has been involved in the sports entertainment business for 6 years and has developed into one of the most popular forms of Hillyard entertainment today. The company is organized around two principal activities: Live and Televised Entertainment. Which consists of live events, the sale of merchandise, and television/free-per-view programming. Business Strategy Our formula is straightforward. We develop compelling storylines anchored by our Superstars. This content drives television ratings, which, in turn, drive pay-per-view buys, live event attendance, Sawwrestling.synthasite.com traffic and branded merchandise sales and other business initiatives. Our strategy is to capitalize on the significant operating leverage of our business model through the distribution of this intellectual property across existing media platforms, as well as new and emerging distribution platforms. We are working to expand the mainstream potential of the Spokane Anarchy Wrestling brand in domestic and international markets, develop extension businesses off the Spokane Anarchy Wrestling brand, fully develop our Internet presence as an entertainment and advertising platform, and develop new programming and Backyard Wrestling brands that leverage S.A.W’s core competencies. As part of our business strategy, we continue to pursue initiatives to strengthen our Company, expand internationally, effectively use our valuable library of wrestling content, and explore options in filmed entertainment. Live & Televised Entertainment Live events and television programming are our principal creative and production activities. Our creative team develops compelling and complex characters and weaves them into dynamic storylines that combine physical and emotional elements. Storylines are usually played out in the wrestling ring and unfold on our weekly television show, and culminate or change direction in our free-per-view events (FPV). Our success is due primarily to the continuing popularity of our Superstars. We currently have 15 Superstars under exclusive contracts, ranging from multi-year guaranteed contracts with established Superstars to developmental contracts. Our Superstars are highly trained and motivated independent contractors whose compensation is tied to the revenue that they help generate. Popular Superstars include Zander The Screw, Nation, Mad Man, Mizery and many more. We own the rights to substantially all of our characters, and we exclusively license the rights. We do not own through agreements with our Superstars. We continually seek to identify, recruit and develop additional talent for our business. Television Programming Relying on our in-house production capabilities at our technologically advanced production facility, we produce original weekly programming, 36 weeks per year, distributed domestically and via Sawwrestling.synthasite.com. Our domestic broadcast program Xperience program reaches more than 100 to 120 total viewers during the average week. Free-Per-View Programming S.A.W is the pre-eminent provider of free-per-view events and has been for the past few years. In 2007, S.A.W. free-per-view events and an additional 7 “S.A.W Presents” free-per-view specials. Our free-per-view productions consistently rank among the highest viewed free-per-view event programs in the Backyard Wrestling industry. Our five major free-per-views are Hardcore Hell in March, Memorial Show in May, WrestleRave in July, Too Hott 2 Handle in September, and November To Dismember in November. With WrestleRave being the biggest show Spokane Anarchy Wrestling puts on all year. Explanation of Television Ratings We rate all of our television programs using the existing Federal Communications Commission TV Parental Guidelines. For programs rated TV-PG, TV-14 and TV-MA, letter labels are included to provide parents with more information about the type of content that can be expected in each program. The letter labels communicate the following information: D -- suggestive dialogue L -- coarse language S -- sexual situations V -- violence Here is an explanation of what the rating means in the context of S.A.W television programming: L -- coarse language Superstars may use slang and make sophomoric rude gestures typical of language and actions used by high school and young adults (some older adults, too). V -- violence Typical actions that do occur within S.A.W programming are as follows: Superstars may "hit" opponents with objects, such as metal chairs, trashcans, baking sheets, metal stop signs or kendo sticks. Superstars may "slam" opponents through folding tables, announcer booths, ring barricades and turnbuckles. Male Superstars may body-slam female opponents in the ring, and vice-versa. D -- suggestive dialogue Television announcers and Superstars may comment on female Superstars that wear revealing clothing. Programming may include sexual innuendo or double entendre. S -- sexual situations Superstars may use sexually suggestive language and gestures alluding to sexual situation SAW TV Ratings By Show - U.S. Xperience - Sundays, "LIVE" on YouTube 11:00PM PST TV-MA DLSV -- Programming designed for people 18 or older. The program may contain the following: violence (V), offensive language (L), suggestive dialogue (D), and sexual situations (S). Free-Per-Views - Sundays, LIVE on Justin.TV 3:30PM PST TV-MA DLSV -- Programming designed for people 18 or older. The program may contain the following: violence (V), offensive language (L), suggestive dialogue (D) and sexual situations (S). What to Expect at a S.A.W Live Event S.A.W performs live events each year in a backyard. Because these live events provide the content for S.A.W's television and pay-per-view programming, parents can expect that these performances will contain material similar to that of S.A.W programming, particularly Xperience live events may include suggestive dialogue, coarse language, sexual situations and intense action. We recommend that all parents first watch The dvds of Saturday night Massacre, Xperience and Free-Per-Views before making the decision to attend a S.A.W live event with their child. One of the highlights of attending a live event is the amazing and elaborate displays, particularly at our television tapings. These displays are even louder in person than they are on television, which may startle younger children. Parents may want to bring along a set of earplugs, particularly if they're taking children to their first S.A.W live event. In addition, parents should be aware that attending a live event is very much like attending a minor sporting event. S.A.W has enthusiastic fans, many of whom bring signs and banners to show their support of particular S.A.W Superstars. Children may be exposed to language or behavior in the audience that some parents may find inappropriate, just as they might at a football, hockey or baseball game or rock music concert. If this occurs, parents and other audience members should contact their local usher in the Backyard for assistance. S.A.W wants fans to have fun at our live events, but we do not condone rude and boorish behavior. Category:Backyard wrestling Category:Backyard federations